Smoky
Smoky is a muscular gray and white tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150. History In The New Prophecy Series ''Starlight :Smoky lives at the Horseplace, with Daisy, Floss, and his kits. He is deeply hostile to the Clans when they arrive at first, and he nearly battles Mudclaw and irritates Cloudtail, but Whitetail notices that he is protecting his nursery. After Firestar reassures him that the Clans would never harm kits, Smoky relaxes and introduces himself and Daisy. Twilight :Smoky allows Daisy to leave the barn with their kits even though she is his mate. It is said that Daisy believes that Smoky loves Floss more than he loves her. Sunset :Smoky is first seen when Cloudtail and Brambleclaw are trapped in a field while the horses are running around. He leads them away from harm and helps the two warriors get to the barn. He then listens to why the warriors want Daisy to return. He suggests to Daisy that perhaps she should return, since her kits are wanting very badly to return to the forest. :Cloudtail suggests that Smoky come to the Clan, too, but Smoky declines; saying he would never remember all the Clan names, that he liked living with Twolegs, and that he couldn't leave Floss. He eats the food the Twolegs give the cats and then he goes to bed, but he also tells Daisy she should go back because the kits had been talking non-stop about the forest since they got back. In Power of Three Series Sunrise :Hazeltail goes with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Brackenfur, and Brambleclaw to the sun-drown-place, so she gets the chance to meet her father, Smoky, for the second time she can remember. Smoky was surprised and proud to see her, and asked after Daisy, 'Berry' and 'Mouse'. He was happy to hear that they had become warriors, and that Daisy had gotten over her scare after the badger attack. He heard the news that Daisy had two new kits - Rosekit and Toadkit - with mixed feelings, commenting that she really had moved on. :He was impressed with Hazeltail's fighting skills when she and Birchfall sparred playfully to show off to him, and said that ThunderClan taught its warriors well. He was sad to see his daughter leave, and touched noses with her. He told Hazeltail that she could come visit any time she wanted, and Hazeltail agreed. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Family Members '''Mates:' :Floss:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 152 :Daisy(formerly):Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150 Sons: :Berrynose:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150 :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150 Daughters: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 150 Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Granddaughter: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Fading Echoes characters